borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Critical hit
Spoilers There's a wiki code/command that creates a toggle for hiding/unhiding text. I don't know the code, but it should be used for the Destroyer in this artice.--Mensahero 15:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Merge There is another article called Critical Hit (capitalized "H") that discusses the same thing. However, this article holds more information. Delete it? 2. After that, someone please capitalize the "H" in this article's title.--Mensahero 13:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :merged talk page contents Already another, more detailed article dealing with the same topic. Delete this?--Mensahero 13:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Merged revision history of both articles. 18:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) critical hits-do the persentages stack? if, for exsample, im using a 500 damage sniper rifle and it has a +200% crit bonus and im using a class mod with +100% crit damage how would the damage plan out for a crit shot? im guessing its 500(base damage) +500(crit damage) =1000 1000 + 1000(200% crit bonus) =2000 2000 + 500(100% class mod bonus) =2500 final damage and not 500(base damage) +500(crit damage) =1000 1000 + 2000(200% crit bonus) =3000 3000 + 3000(100% class mod bonus) =6000 final damage or is the +200% crit bonus only +100% crit bonus as it does +100% damage as standard for crits with all weapons anyway? please, enlighten me! Roboticsuperman 18:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) DLC enemies? Well this article doesn't seem to list the newer DLC enemies, although many of their crit zones are similar due to their base coding. If we change the "Human" category to Humanoid, it can cover some information as well. Zombies -> Head Wereskags -> ??? (I'm thinking mouth when open, but the head still may still crit) Drifters -> 3 crit points similar to Rakk Hive eyes (destroy and they won't continue to be crit zones.) These 3 are the glowing yellow sacs on their torso. Their abdomen (when you can shoot from behind them) also seems to crit as well as one part when shooting at their eye clusters. Unsure about the specific points for the non-destroyable crit zones. Lance Troops, including Elemental and Devastators -> Their heads, but for the Elementals, there are mentions to shooting their tanks. Lance Drones -> Gas tank? (I've gotten crits, but never been close enough to know which zone) Craws (Maggots, Green and Armoured) -> Same deal with Crab Worms, unsure if they're still technically the same species and they just changes how they mention them. Crawmerax -> Only the bright purple zones in the Eye, the four "Armpits" and a gap in the backplates. After destroying the more armoured sets of the zones, you'll be able to destroy the parts of Crawmerax itself, but limited to its 4 claw/arms, the eye and the large-ish back-plate. Can only really damage Crawmerax with criticals as well. Might've missed something, but this is what I've seen/figured out. Raven6666 00:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) For the Lance Drones, it's that glowing spot right in the centre. Hard to hit deliberately, but a high fire rate weapon aimed at the upper body will hit it often enough. For Drifters, both the large destroyable eyes and the small non-destroyable ones seem to be crits, as is the very spiderant-esque abdomen. The Elemental Lance troops do have a weakness in the tanks, but it's definitely not a crit zone - Mordecai gets no bonus damage for shooting it. Instead, it just takes normal unarmored damage like the feet. But if you get the tank to explode it normally kills them - so it's a weird not-quite-crit zone. WodashGSJ 00:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) +100% ? who came up with that? I am yet to witness my crit-hits doing double damage - the multiplier seems to differ based on enemy types - hitting a larva crab worm in the eye will give you way more than x2 damage without any modifiers (i'm using berserker with assault rifle). :At the above, I just spent some time testing this and other related ideas, and my tests seem to show (they were done on bandits) that the innate Critical Hit bonus is actually +150% damage, not +100% damage. Information is at http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=140121&page=6. 16:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) The thing is that there is both a critical hit zone multiplier, and a weapon multiplier. REMOVING HUGE BLOB OF HUGE BS It requires taking consistent test with several different weapons. I'll be the first to admit that the field does require more research, and that the content of the page contains much speculation. I've been putting of doing this research for quite some time, but I think I'll get to to it now and CONFIRM the actual mechanics. happypal (talk • ) 17:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I did some testing, and you are correct that Bandits take +150% Crit. The catch is that this is not constant for each creature. I re-wrote the mechanics section according to my research which I think you will find very interesting. happypal (talk • ) 11:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow happypal... this information is both incredibly interesting and convoluted; I never would've thought the critical system was so complex! I honesty can't thank you enough for devoting your time to this research. Holy crap... 19:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Non-critical criticals A strike against a mature Skag's closed mouth receives a +50% damage bonus. The strike does not get red "CRITICAL!" text. I do not know yet whether critical hit modifiers apply to these hits. (Could be more like a variant of the variable armor protection that Skags enjoy, -50% and -90% depending on hit location.) Dämmerung 21:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC)